turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Vladimir Lenin
Another one of those historical figures who was quite critical to human history, and has had very little to do in HT's work. TR 17:14, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :And yet he gets a great big old article? Jelay14 18:14, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Had to say something more than "He was a hero in one place" and "The Race really hated him". TR 18:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::He gets an even more passing reference in AWoD. :::Yeah, HT will mention historical giants in passing and be done with them. I remember how excited you were in the run-up to MwIH that surely we would finally be able to write a well-deserved article on Clement Atlee. And we were--But all we could put in it was "Atlee gave a speech following the destruction of St Paul's Cathedral in which he said 'Ain't that a god-damned shame.'" :::As for Lenin's historical significance, I remember in '99 when Time named Einstein Man of the Century and a bunch of people wrote in saying "Not Hitler?" That was so prevalent that the editors gave a full-page rebuttal explaining (apologizing, really) why Hitler was not the most significant figure of the twentieth century. :::Me, I said fuck Hitler and fuck Einstein. The geopolitical history of the twentieth century contains not one, not two, but three systemic conflicts. Lenin's actions went a long way toward determining the shape of all three: By chucking the Tsar and especially by signing Brest-Litovsk, he breathed life back into the Kaiserreich and put the Entente at a moment of maximum danger, making American intervention desperately needed which in turn gave the US a vital role to play in European politics, one which would continue for eighty years. This determined the outcome of WWI--Not just the defeat of Germany, but the manner of that defeat, at the hands of Americans and vindictive Western Europeans while Russia cut and run. Thus Eastern Europe is allowed to turn into a clusterfuck; enter the Blitzkrieg. So he also determined the shape of WWII--that along with the fact that he was the founding father of the principal combatant on one side of that conflict. He was also the founding father of the principal combatant on one side of the Cold War, and had indirectly conditioned the principal combatant on the other side of the Cold War to believe it quite natural that it should involve itself in an intra-European matter. :::I thought then, and continue to think now, that the choice of Lenin as defining figure of the twentieth century really is a no-brainer. Turtle Fan 04:34, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::No you didn't. Jelay14 05:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::You're right, you caught me. I made the whole thing up. You would know, after all; you were there watching every step of the way. Turtle Fan 05:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::That was supposed to be a reply to TR's "I had to work in Lenin's appearance somehow" I have no idea why I misplaced it, nor do I remember doing it. Beer o'clock had probably been going on for several hours by then. Jelay14 20:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh, sorry. Turtle Fan 03:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I just checked the talk history. Apparently you added an indent to my post, which was originally formatted to be a response to TR. I don't know why anyone would do that; maybe I wasn't the only one enjoying a good beer that night. Jelay14 21:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Because I assumed it was a response to mine and I wanted to make each response one indent from the post to which it responds. That way anyone can tell at a glance which parts of the talk page go together. Now I realize the indentation was in its proper place but appeared confusing because there were two replies to TR, each properly indented, but with nothing between them. What a mess. Turtle Fan 03:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, at least it's funny where it is now. Jelay14 01:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That helps. Turtle Fan 05:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Office Templates You'll notice I've been playing with Soviet leaders. I'm wondering if we should have templates for those offices for which we have a ton of holders, ie Soviet leaders, POTUS, PMOTUK, Kings of this and that? Turtle Fan 02:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :The POTUS one seems to be working just fine. So, yes, let's give it a whirl. TR 15:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) War World Series I haven't read the series, but this sounds like a hist ref.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:44, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :I haven't either, but I know enough about it that I believe it's more than just a reference. TR (talk) 16:46, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::See Talk:Joseph Stalin#Hist refs. Probably is a Hist. Ref. actually. ML4E (talk) 22:20, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Other sections As noted at the top of this page, it's odd that one of the most influential and destructive figures of the 20th century gets almost nothing from the Master of AH. The Gladiator section isn't much more than a hist ref - in a world where the Soviet Union is on top, Lenin is regarded very highly - well, duh. In Joe Steele, Lenin's life doesn't seem to have differed from OTL, except that he was succeeded by Trotsky rather than Stalin. Pres Steele has contempt for him, but this isn't surprising, as Pres Steele has contempt for everybody. As for Worldwar, the point about Atvar's revulsion is already covered by Russian Revolution, Regicide, and Nicholas II of Russia - Lenin himself isn't the focal point of Atvar's thoughts on the matter.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:56, February 16, 2017 (UTC) "Liberating Alaska" succession box A bit unnecessary and redundant, no?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:39, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :I put it in there, so plainly I must disagree, no? TR (talk) 16:08, July 4, 2018 (UTC)